At Least Love
by Wu Mei Li
Summary: Luhan kerap kali mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh dan penghinaan menyakitkan dari para 'tamunya'. Saat ia tengah disiksa oleh tamunya itu, sebuah cinta lama dari negeri seberang datang menyelamatkannya. BL. KrisHan/KrisLu


**Title** : At Least Love

 **Rate** : T (Teen)

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pair** : KrisHan/KrisLu

 **Disclaimer** : Saya cuma penulis amatir yang kebetulan kenal EXO, terus pinjem nama mereka untuk tokoh dalam cerita saya. Saya nggak mengambil keuntungan apa pun :D

 **Warning** : BL

 **Summary** : Mereka memutuskan untuk memulai kembali kisah cinta mereka yang sempat terombang-ambing. Walau dihadapkan beribu rintangan, pada akhirnya cinta akan kembali dan menemukan tempatnya sendiri untuk berlabuh.

 **HAPPY READING!**

"Apa? Kau menolakku? Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Aku sudah membayar 30 juta won untuk memilikimu! Dasar namja jalang tidak tahu diuntung!"

Teriakan namja berusia kepala empat itu sanggup memecahkan gendang telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Namja itu tampak sangat marah pada namja cantik berusia dua puluh lima tahun di depannya. Namja cantik itu hanya menunduk ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar. Tubuhnya yang kecil terhimpit oleh dinding dan tubuh besar namja tua itu. Ia sungguh tak berdaya.

"T-tapi, tuan.. untuk yang satu itu saya tidak bisa melakukannya..." lirih namja cantik itu membuat si namja tua semakin murka.

 **PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi namja cantik itu hingga meluncurkan setetes air mata.

Namja tua itu menatapnya murka. "Tidak bisa kau bilang? LALU YANG KAU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI APA JIKA BUKAN TIDUR DENGAN NAMJA LAIN, HAH?! KAU MASIH MAU BILANG DIRIMU ITU SUCI SETELAH MEMBIARKAN ORANG LAIN MENJAMAHMU DENGAN BAYARAN MAHAL BEGITU?!" bentakan di telinganya itu sukses membuatnya terisak.

Sakit. Ini penghinaan paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya.

Ia menyadari bahwa kini ia tidak suci lagi. Setiap malam ia biarkan namja-namja liar mengerubunginya saat ia menemani mereka minum. Namun sekalipun ia tidak pernah mau 'disentuh' oleh mereka meski dengan iming-iming kemewahan yang mereka punya. Baginya sudah cukup menjadi penghibur selama _one night stand_. Tidak lebih.

Isakan namja cantik itu semakin keras. Langsung saja namja tua itu menyeretnya ke tempat yang lebih gelap dan tiada seorang pun di sana.

 ***a.l.l***

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku, tuan.. hiks,"

Kris, namja tampan nan tinggi bak pangeran itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara rintihan di suatu tempat. Rintihan itu tak hanya sekali, diikuti suara bentakan yang memekakkan telinga. Instingnya mengatakan ada orang yang harus ia tolong. Dan sepertinya ini masalah yang sangat serius.

Ia belokkan jalannya menuju bagian belakang discotic yang sepi. Suara-suara itu semakin lama semakin keras, apalagi kali ini terdengar bunyi benda-benda berjatuhan. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti tindak kekerasan!

Sampai di depan gudang discotic yang paling ujung, matanya melotot menyaksikan penganiayaan seorang namja tua terhadap namja cantik di depannya. Namja cantik itu ditampar berkali-kali sampai jatuh dan menabrak beberapa kayu di belakangnya. Ringisan disertai isak tangis memecah keheningan malam itu sekaligus menggerakkan hati Kris untuk melindunginya.

Kesabaran Kris sudah habis dan langsung saja ia menghampiri namja tua yang tengah mabuk berat itu.

 **BUAK!**

Sekejap namja tua itu tersungkur dan terlempar lima meter ke belakang akibat pukulan dahsyat Kris. Ia segera membantu namja cantik itu duduk. Dapat Kris lihat secara jelas, wajah cantik itu dihiasi oleh lebam di pipi kirinya. Dunia Kris runtuh seketika saat kedua mata indah beralirkan air mata itu menatapnya sendu.

Tatapan itu, tatapan yang sangat ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini. Tatapan yang mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

Tatapan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Luhan?"

"K-Kris..?"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Luhan, apa ini kau?" tanya Kris pelan.

Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Ini aku, Kris.." jawab Luhan sambil berusaha mengusap wajah tampan Kris. Sentuhan itu menghangatkan pipi Kris.

Menyadari namja tua itu menggeliyat kesakitan, segera Kris menggendong tubuh kecil Luhan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Ayo pergi, sebelum namja brengsek itu sadar."

Yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini hanyalah berpegangan erat pada tubuh Kris. Senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya, bersyukur bahwa ia masih bisa hidup malam ini dan dipertemukan kembali dengan pujaan hatinya yang sangat ia rindukan.

 ***a.l.l***

Kris membawa Luhan ke apartemennya. Luka-luka di wajah Luhan sudah ia obati. Untunglah luka memar itu hanya di bagian wajah, tidak sampai di tubuhnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiam diri, menciptakan kesunyian di ruang tamu yang luas itu. Kris menatap Luhan yang tertunduk di sofa sementara Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Luhan?" Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kris setelah dua menit mereka saling terdiam. Luhan menoleh pada Kris yang duduk di sampingnya, tapi ia tidak menatap mata Kris.

"Banyak hal terjadi setelah kepergianmu. Dan aku malu untuk mengatakan itu.." jawab Luhan lirih.

Kris menatap Luhan intens, lembut, dan penuh rasa iba. Ia dekatkan dirinya pada Luhan agar ia bisa mendengar lebih jelas suara Luhan yang kecil dan parau.

"Luhan, kau tak perlu malu mengatakannya. Aku akan mendengarkan apa pun penjela-"

"Melihat penampilanku saja kau sudah bisa menebaknya, kan?"

Kris terdiam. Ya, sedari awal ia sudah menyadari situasi saat Luhan dianiaya namja tua tadi. Discotic, namja tua yang mabuk, dan busana Luhan yang... err, seksi. Luhan mengenakan kaus biru lengan panjang kebesaran dengan model bahu terbuka dan celana pendek sepaha. Siapa pun dia, tak terkecuali Kris, pasti akan tergoda oleh penampilannya yang mengundang gairah. Semburat merah tipis nampak di pipi Kris. Cepat-cepat ia palingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Kris.

Luhan juga memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. "Itulah mengapa aku malu menceritakannya. Aku sudah kotor, Kris. Aku.. hiks, aku bukanlah Luhan yang dulu lagi.."

Segera Kris membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan air mata Luhan membasahi bagian depan kausnya. Semakin Luhan terisak, semakin Kris mengeratkan pelukannya juga mengelus pelan punggung Luhan, memberi ketenangan. Kris diamkan mantan kekasihnya itu beberapa saat sampai ia merasa benar-benar tenang.

Puas menangis, Luhan merasa beban di punggungnya sedikit berkurang, begitu pun dengan hatinya. Dia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Kris yang dibalas usapan lembut tangan Kris pada rambutnya. Ia siap menceritakan semuanya pada Kris.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Semua bermula ketika dua orang pengawal rentenir datang menagih utang pada Ayahku. Tentu saja Ayah tak mampu membayarnya karena Ayah baru saja dipecat dari perusahaannya. Mereka datang berulang kali dan selalu menyita barang-barang di rumah kami sampai tiada satu pun yang tersisa. Ayah memutuskan pergi mencari pekerjaan di luar kota, namun ia tak pernah kembali. Harta kami satu-satunya adalah rumah yang kami tinggali. Ibu sakit keras, tapi aku sama sekali tak punya uang untuk biaya Ibu berobat. Kuliah kutinggalkan demi mencari pekerjaan. Sayangnya tak satu pun dari lowongan pekerjaan itu yang menerimaku. Aku putus asa, Kris. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri memasuki dunia gelap yang selama ini kubenci. Dunia yang mengubahku menjadi manusia kotor, bagai sampah yang dibuang ketika ia sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Itulah aku yang sekarang, Kris. Aku yang... hiks, membenci diriku sendiri..."

Ibu jari Kris terangkat mengusap air mata Luhan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu, pasti kau tidak akan menghadapi masalah sebesar ini sendirian. Maaf atas kepergianku juga... perpisahan kita," ucap Kris merasa bersalah.

Luhan menggeleng menatap Kris. "Ini bukan salahmu, Kris. Kau meneruskan studimu di luar negeri karena memang itu kewajibanmu. Aku ikhlas jika kita harus berpisah, sebab aku percaya, ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Sedangkan apa yang terjadi padaku, semua ini murni takdir. Tuhan mengujiku, Kris, apakah aku termasuk hamba-Nya yang kuat atau lemah.."

Ingin sekali Kris berteriak, memberitahu seisi dunia bahwa ia sangat bangga bisa mencintai Luhan, manusia berhati malaikat. Sungguh, ketegaran Luhan mampu memporak-porandakan seluruh pikiran dan hatinya. Kris merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama lima tahun berpisah dengan Luhan, ia merasa hidupnya begitu tersiksa. Siang malam hanya Luhan yang selalu ia pikirkan, tidak ada yang lain. Ia merasa tidak kuat menghadapi cobaan berpisah dengan orang yang amat ia cintai. Tetapi ia tak pernah tahu, Luhan menghadapi cobaan yang beribu kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Dan Luhan tidak pernah menyerah menjalani itu semua. Luhan lebih tegar dibandingkan dirinya.

Kris menggenggam erat tangan Luhan sambil berbisik, "Kau kuat, Lu. Kau manusia paling kuat yang pernah kutemui. Di dalam tubuh kecilmu tersimpan jiwa yang besar. Aku bahkan tak akan sanggup bila menjalani ujian sepertimu.." lalu Kris mencium jari-jari mungil itu. Ciuman Kris di jarinya begitu menentramkan hati Luhan. Ucapan Kris seakan memberinya kekuatan.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Luhan, ia merasa kembali dihargai setelah tahun-tahun yang terlewati.

"Luhan, aku masih mencintaimu.."

Ucapan Kris sontak membulatkan mata Luhan. "Benarkah itu, Kris?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Kris mengangguk mantap. "Aku masih mencintaimu walau sekian lama kau tak berada di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu walau begitu banyak perbedaan di antara kita. Aku mencintaimu walau harus kutelan rindu. Aku mencintaimu dengan sabar, walau aku tak tahu kapan penantianku ini akan berakhir.."

Luhan membisu. Kata-kata lembut Kris menggetarkan relung hatinya. Ia tatap lamat-lamat kedua mata elang Kris, ada sebuah kejujuran terpancar di sana.

"Aku.. aku juga masih mencintaimu, Kris. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, meski aku adalah seorang penghibur, aku tak pernah mengizinkan mereka menyentuhku. Karena..."

Luhan tak meneruskan ucapannya. "Karena apa, sayang?"

"Karena.." Semburat merah tipis perlahan menjalar di pipi putihnya. "...aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyentuhku selain... kau."

Sadarkan Kris jika ia bermimpi sekarang. Jadi selama ini Luhan mati-matian menjaga kesuciannya untuk Kris?

Kris melongo seperti kambing dungu. "Benarkah itu, sayang?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Dan karena aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku. Aku bisa merasakannya, Kris. Di sini.." Luhan meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya sendiri. Keyakinannya selama ini akhirnya terwujud.

Kris ikut meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Luhan. "Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Kesetiaan kita berdua membawa kita kembali bertemu. Itu juga yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu.." ujar Kris lalu mencium kening Luhan lembut, menyalurkan rasa rindu. Dirasakannya jantung Luhan berdebar cepat, sama seperti debaran jantungnya. Mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kumohon Luhan, kembalilah padaku. Kita bangun lagi kisah cinta kita dari awal dimana semuanya masih terasa murni tanpa rintangan. Aku bukanlah kekasih yang bisa menemani setiap waktu, tapi percayalah, cintaku tak akan pudar ditelan waktu.."

Jawaban "Aku mau, Kris." dari Luhan membuat hidup Kris terasa lengkap. Ia tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi di dunia ini.

Malam itu menjadi saksi perjuangan dua insan yang saling mencintai, saling merindukan, dan saling bertahan dalam kesetiaan.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciuman itu merupakan ciuman pertama mereka ketika mereka memutuskan untuk memulai kembali kisah cinta mereka yang sempat terombang-ambing. Walau dihadapkan beribu rintangan, pada akhirnya cinta akan kembali dan menemukan tempatnya sendiri untuk berlabuh.

 ***a.l.l***

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, menyilaukan mata Luhan yang terpejam dan membuatnya terjaga dari mimpi. Diliriknya jam weker di atas nakas, pukul 07.00 pagi. Ia menoleh ke samping mendapati Kris yang sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh kilauan cahaya matahari. Bisa menatap wajah tampan nan polos Kris ketika tidur merupakan karunia bagi Luhan. Ia tersenyum.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu semalam hanya berdua, menceritakan kembali memori-memori indah mereka dulu sebelum mereka berpisah. Tidak, mereka tidak melakukan apa pun. Kris berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Luhan sampai mereka sah terikat oleh pernikahan. Luhan sangat bahagia mendengar janji itu.

Luhan turun dari ranjang menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ia tidak lagi memakai pakaiannya semalam. Kris menyuruhnya membuang baju itu agar mereka terbebas dari ingatan kehidupan gelap Luhan. Akhirnya ia meminjam piyama Kris. Lebih nyaman dipakai untuk tidur juga menjaga nafsu Kris agar ia tidak tergoda.

Nasi goreng plus susu hangat pun selesai. Luhan juga tak perlu lagi kembali ke kamar sebab Kris sudah duduk di meja makan dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Minum susu dulu, Kris, supaya kantukmu hilang." Luhan menyodorkan segelas susu putih pada Kris.

"Gomawo, baby."

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Di tengah-tengah sarapan, Luhan bertanya, "Apa rencanamu setelah ini, Kris?"

Kris menjawab sambil mengunyah, "Apa maksudmu, baby?"

"Maksudku, rencanamu setelah menyelesaikan studimu. Kau belum bekerja, kan?" tebak Luhan tepat sasaran.

Kris melongo. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Tentu saja. Aku memperhatikan isi lemari pakaianmu sewaktu kau mengacak-acak bajumu untuk mencari piyama. Semua baju kau keluarkan kecuali pakaian resmi seperti stelan jas atau semacamnya. Aku tahu kau itu tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti itu sebelum kau bekerja. Aku benar kan, Kris?"

Tebakan Luhan menohok Kris. Kekasihnya ini tampak seperti detektif saja. Ah iya, Luhan kan suka cerita Detektif Conan. Huhu, pantas.

Kris nyengir kuda sambil mengacak rambut Luhan. "Hehehe... kau memang pintar, baby." Luhan tersenyum sombong seolah mengatakan 'Siapa dulu penggemarnya!'. Kris melanjutkan, "Rencanaku tentu saja bekerja di perusahaan Ayah, tapi aku belum tahu akan ditempatkan di bagian apa. Lagipula aku baru seminggu tiba di Korea, jadi aku minta waktu sebentar pada Ayah untuk bersantai-santai dulu. Jahat sekali dia kalau sampai tidak memberi liburan pada anaknya."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hati, ia iri pada Kris yang bisa melanjutkan studinya lalu mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Yah, ia mengerti ini semua adalah takdir sehingga ia terpaksa berhenti kuliah. Tapi apa mau dikata, jalan berliku seperti inilah yang harus ia tempuh.

"Oh ya," ucap Kris. "Mungkin kau juga bisa bekerja di perusahaan Ayah, baby. Aku dengar sedang ada lowongan di bagian keuangan dan resepsionis. Kau kan pintar, kurasa kau bisa diterima. Akan kurekomendasikan pada Ayah nanti. Kau mau?"

Mata Luhan melebar tak percaya. "Kau serius, Kris?"

Kris menatap Luhan dalam. "Lebih dari serius, baby."

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Luhan. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia merasa berhutang budi pada Kris. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membayar semua itu. Mungkin gajinya seumur hidup tidak akan mampu menutupi semua hutangnya.

"Gomawo, Kris. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih padamu. A-aku banyak berhutang padamu. Kau sudah terlalu baik sampai aku–" Luhan tak meneruskan ucapannya karena telunjuk Kris menempel di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, baby. Kau tidak pernah berhutang apa pun padaku. Aku melakukan semua ini demi rasa cintaku padamu. Cinta tak pernah mengenal kata hutang, kan? Yang ada hanyalah keikhlasan memberi dan menerima apa pun yang digariskan Tuhan. Dulu kau mengikhlaskanku pergi sebab kau pikir itulah yang terbaik. Keikhlasanmu berbuah manis, baby, karena sekarang aku telah kembali ke sisimu. Sekarang ijinkan aku melakukan segalanya untukmu, _'cause you are my everything, okay_?"

Luhan terpana. Seumur hidupnya, itu kata-kata paling indah yang pernah ia dengar. Kris benar. Cinta tak mengenal kata hutang. Cinta lengkap dengan adanya kasih sayang, kesetiaan, kekuatan, kepercayaan, keikhlasan, dan pengorbanan di dalamnya. Ia menemukan kepercayaannya lagi pada cinta. Dan ia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan perasaan berharga yang telah Tuhan titipkan di hatinya. Nama Kris Wu selamanya akan tetap abadi di relung jiwanya.

Tangan mungil Luhan menggenggam tangan besar Kris, menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Aku juga akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, Kris. _Thanks for everything_."

Kris mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir mungil Luhan. Agak lama mereka dalam posisi itu sebelum Kris melepas kecupannya. Ia tersenyum, kecupan manisnya itu sukses menghasilkan semburat-semburat merah di pipi kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Ah, satu lagi, baby."

"Ya?"

"Ayah membuka lowongan tambahan."

"Sebagai apa?"

"Menantu keluarga Wu."

END

 ***a.l.l***

Bukannya lanjutin sequel, Mei malah publish ff baru. Ampuuun readers-nim! *bow o

Jelekkah? Absurd-kah? Baguskah? Daku tak tahuuuuu.

Review, please? :D


End file.
